


No quiero perderte

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unhappy Ending, Yandere dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Já aconteceu alguma vez na sua vida a pessoa que você ama... Se afastar de você sem nenhum motivo? Como se em um dia vocês estivessem aproveitando a companhia um do outro normalmente. Se recebendo com sorrisos e com frases de saudades, trocando carícias, abraços e beijos, até mesmo alguns toques pervertidos.... Mas no outro dia algo muda. Já não é mais a mesma coisa. Ao invés de um sorriso, o seu amado te recebe com uma cara feia e com xingos e gritos, chamando-te de idiota e traidor. Ao invés das carícias que tanto lhe agradavam e faziam seu dia melhor, agora eram fortes tapas e chutes, seguidos de mais gritos e mais xingamentos.Os abraços e beijos se transformam em verdadeiras amostras de ódio vindas da pessoa que mais deveria te amar, que deveria te apoiar em tudo e nunca colocar nada acima de você.Tudo mudou como num passe de mágica. E pior... Você não entende o por quê.Ao mesmo tempo que tudo mudou, nada mudou. Você não mudou. Continuou a mesma coisa. Não mudou o cabelo, não mudou as roupas, não mudou seu comportamento, mas sua relação com a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo mudou completamente.E na sua cabeça uma única pergunta."Por que?"
Relationships: Error Sans/Ink Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	No quiero perderte

Já aconteceu alguma vez na sua vida a pessoa que você ama… Se afastar de você sem nenhum motivo? Como se em um dia vocês estivessem aproveitando a companhia um do outro normalmente. Se recebendo com sorrisos e com frases de saudades, trocando carícias, abraços e beijos, até mesmo alguns toques pervertidos. 

… Mas no outro dia algo muda. Já não é mais a mesma coisa. Ao invés de um sorriso, o seu amado te recebe com uma cara feia e com xingos e gritos, chamando-te de idiota e traidor. Ao invés das carícias que tanto lhe agradavam e faziam seu dia melhor, agora eram fortes tapas e chutes, seguidos de mais gritos e mais xingamentos. 

Os abraços e beijos se transformam em verdadeiras amostras de ódio vindas da pessoa que mais deveria te amar, que deveria te apoiar em tudo e nunca colocar nada acima de você. 

Tudo mudou como num passe de mágica. E pior… Você não entende o por quê.

Ao mesmo tempo que tudo mudou, nada mudou.  Você não mudou. Continuou a mesma coisa. Não mudou o cabelo, não mudou as roupas, não mudou seu comportamento, mas sua relação com a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo mudou completamente.

E na sua cabeça uma única pergunta.

_ “Por que?” _

* * *

“Por que”. Essa pergunta martelava sem parar na cabeça de Error enquanto seus pés se arrastavam pela neve da Snowdin de Outertale. Grunhia baixo vendo os habitantes daquela AU fugindo de si com pressa e se escondendo em suas casas, todos completamente apavorados. 

Nem era tão irritante assim, não normalmente quando ia destruir uma AU. Geralmente adorava ouvir os gritos apavorados das pessoas fugindo de si, mas não estava no clima para ouvir qualquer tipo de som naquele momento. Apenas queria algum lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho. Não que tivesse outra escolha.

Assim que os gritos finalmente cessaram, Error soltou um alto suspiro. Estalou rapidamente os dedos e se teletransportou para o meio da floresta de Snowdin. Caminhou até uma árvore e se sentou abaixo da mesma, abraçado à suas pernas.

Não estava afim de pensar em nada e nem ouvir nada. Os acontecimentos daquele dia ainda apareciam fortemente em sua mente, causando um imenso aperto em seu peito. Não sabia o que havia feito de errado, ou se havia deixado de fazer alguma coisa para que Ink começasse a odiá-lo do nada. Ele não entendia o que havia acontecido, apenas que de um segundo para o outro, o protetor de universos chegou na casa que dividiam o atacando, gritando coisas sem sentido de forma tão rápida que nem mesmo ele entendia, mas que de algum modo, ainda acabou ferido por elas.

Haviam se passado alguns dias já que aquilo havia ocorrido, e desde então nem ouviu mais falar no protetor de universos.

Uma lágrima nervosa caiu de suas órbitas, pesando em seu peito e manchando sua jaqueta, mas ele nem ligava. A saudade já era o suficiente para deixá-lo mais instável do que o normal. Colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos e deixou que o silêncio fosse sua última palavra.

Ou isso era o que ele pensava.

* * *

**Um pouco antes, em Dreamtale**

Ink estava mais uma vez andando de um lado para o outro sobre a árvore dos sentimentos, mais uma vez, reclamando alto sobre o destruidor.

\- Eu to dizendo Dream, esse filho da puta não tem jeito! - xingou o protetor de universos, pisando cada vez mais duro sobre o solo.

\- Ink, a língua por favor.

\- Desculpa, mas é que… Eu ainda não acredito que aquele vagabundo teve a ousadia de me trair! Ainda mais com o Blue! … E depois de tudo o que ele disse pra mim sobre como me amava… Era tudo uma mentira… - Dream sentiu a aura do amigo ficar cada vez mais negativa. O guardião dos sonhos desviou o olhar com uma cara feia, quase rangendo os dentes. Se levantou do solo e encarou o maior, que envolveu os becos ao redor de si, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem.

\- Ink… Eu tenho… Que fazer um negócio. Volto daqui a pouco. - não recebeu resposta do pintor, que continuou na mesma posição. O menor soltou um suspiro frustrado e se teleportou para outro lugar.

* * *

Haviam passado alguns minutos que Dream havia sumido e nenhum sinal de quando ele voltaria. Ink agora estava sentado abaixo da grande árvore, ainda não conseguindo tirar sua mente de Error. Seu peito doía muito, mesmo que não tivesse propriamente uma alma. Ele havia de admitir, sentia muitas saudades do destruidor. Mesmo depois do que ele havia feito, Ink não conseguia simplesmente deixar de sentir tantas emoções fortes quanto à ele. Depois de tanto tempo, tantas memórias juntos, não seria tão simples esquecê-lo assim, ele sabia disso. Mas além disso, parecia que uma parte do pintor não  queria esquecer-se dele, não queria superar os sentimentos que tinha quanto à ele, não queria superar o amor que tanto queimava em seu peito quanto à ele. Mas a angústia também era forte. Não conseguia acreditar que Error havia sido capaz de traí-lo com um de seus melhores amigos.

\- Heh. - riu uma voz grave ao lado de Ink, assustando o pobre pintor e arrancando-o de seus pensamentos de súbito. Virou- se para o lado dando de cara com… - Quem diria que essa energia negativa estaria vindo de um dos melhores amigos de meu irmão.

\- Nightmare… - murmurou o pintor. - O que você quer aqui? - o guardião dos sentimentos negativos abriu um sorriso sínico.

\- Eu que te pergunto. Não deveria estar se pegando com o senhor glitches? - o pintor desviou o olhar, franzindo o cenho de leve.

\- ...Nós não estamos mais juntos. - Nightmare arregalou os olhos, mantendo o sorriso.

\- Eita. E eu falando pro Cross que vocês dois não desgrudavam por nada no mundo. O que que aconteceu entre vocês afinal de contas? Você estava de boas com o Error tentando destruir as AUs, falta de atenção também não foi, e eu não me lembro de ter sentido nenhuma energia negativa vindo de sua dimensão que pudesse ser uma discussão. Então o que que tanto aconteceu?

\- O Error me traiu! - gritou com força. - Aquele babaca me traiu com o Blue!

\- Pff. Você acredita mesmo nisso? - perguntou o de tentáculos, quase morrendo de rir.

\- Qual é a graça seu filho da puta?! Se for pra ficar rindo da minha cara pode vazar daqui!

\- Caramba! Aceita uma brincadeira! Você realmente tem que aprender a diferenciar uma brincadeira de uma tentativa de sabotagem. Essas coisas podem destruir corações. - piscou a órbita. Ink arregalou os olhos.

\- O que? 

\- Heh, parece que finalmente você entendeu alguma coisa. Nem sempre tudo o que falam pra você é verdade. Mesmo quando quem fala é meu irmão.

\- M-mas… Por quê ele mentiria pra mim?

\- Heh, nunca ouviu falar de uma pessoa “yandere”? - Ink arregalou os olhos em espanto. - É melhor você ir pra Outertale rápido antes que seu amor escape de suas mãos e caia no chão. Porque você sabe que se quebrar… Não tem como trazer de volta. - abriu um sorriso perverso e se teleportou para longe.

* * *

Error grunhiu de dor ao bater as costas contra a árvore. Sua respiração estava pesada, dificultada pela grande dor que sentia no peito. Machucados queimavam por quase todos seus ossos, alguns mais graves que outros. Sua cabeça parecia que ia rachar em duas de tanto que latejava. Caiu de joelhos no chão, apoiando-se com dificuldade em suas mãos. O esqueleto de capa dourada e bastão afiado se aproximava cada vez mais do maior com um olhar sério em seu rosto.

\- Qual é o seu problema?! - gritou Error, se levantando com dificuldade do chão. Suas pernas já estavam bambas. - Me deixa em paz!

\- Já que separar você do Ink não foi o bastante pra tirar você da jogada… Vou ter que recorrer à outro métodos. 

\- O que você quer com o Ink? Deixa ele em paz! Se seu problema é comigo então resolva comigo! Não meta ele nisso! - gritou, nervoso. 

Dream foi se aproximando cada vez mais, segurando seu bastão com firmeza. O destruidor colocou-se em modo de ataque, sendo facilmente lançado ao chão por um golpe do bastão do menor em sua perna. O sonhador se aproximou e parou quando de frente para o maior, encarando-o de cima.

\- Você realmente o ama, não ama? - pisou forte em sua mão, fazendo-o grunhir de dor. - Você é patético Error!Sans. Não vê que essa sua paixonite só vai te levar à problemas? - pisou no crânio do destruidor, forçando-o ainda mais no chão. - Já é tarde demais pra você. Ele não te ama mais. E assim que eu te tirar da jogada…  **Ink vai ser todo meu.**

\- N-não… - murmurou, sua voz saindo fraca. Dream abriu um sorriso sínico.

\- Não? É sério? Entrega logo os pontos, Error. Você já perdeu. O Ink não quer mais nada contigo! Assim que eu acabar com você vou ter ele todo pra mim. - Error abriu um sorriso fraco.

\- Heh, o Ink não é idiota. U-uma hora ou outra ele vai descobrir que você armou tudo, heh. Uff… E quando essa hora chegar… Você vai saber do que o baixinho é capaz de verdade. 

\- Comovente. Mas ele sabendo ou não, não vai apagar seu destino. - ergueu seu bastão no ar. -  **Adeus, Error!Sans.** \- com um movimento rápido, cravou seu bastão em suas costas com força, uma imensa dor percorrendo o corpo do destruidor.

\- NÃO! - gritou uma voz que ambos os Sanses conheciam muito bem. Pequenas lágrimas já escorriam pelos olhos de Ink enquanto os mesmos percorriam a cena. 

\- I-Ink! N-não é o que parece! E-eu posso explicar! Eu posso-! - foi interrompido por um golpe do pincel de Ink, que o jogou por entre as árvores, quase desaparecendo nas sombras. O pintor imediatamente largou o pincel e correu para Error, apertando-o com força em seus braços.

\- I-Ink…?

\- Sim, sou eu. C-calma que eu resolvo isso. - Error negou lentamente com a cabeça.

\- Não dá, Ink. Já é tarde.

\- Não diga besteiras, Error!Sans! É claro que dá! E-eu só preciso d-de um pouco de tinta…

\- Ink, você não pode reviver os mortos, lembra? - as lágrimas do pintor começaram a se intensificar.

\- Eu sei… Mas… Eu não posso te perder! - o apertou com mais força em seus braços, as lágrimas consumindo seus olhos. Error ergueu a mão com dificuldade até a bochecha de Ink, tentando afastar suas lágrimas, mas sem sucesso.

\- N-não chora, Inky. V-você sabe que eu odeio te ver chorar. 

\- P-por favor… N-não me deixa… - o destruidor abriu um sorriso calmo.

\- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Ink. Sabe que sempre vamos estar juntos, mesmo que não pareça.

\- NÃO! NÃO VAMOS! PARE DE CONTAR ESSAS MENTIRAS PRA MIM COMO SE EU FOSSE UMA CRIANÇA! 

\- Ink…

\- Por favor fica… Eu não quero viver sem você do meu lado. Eu quero acordar do seu lado… Quero você me provocando quando eu vou sair de casa… Quero sentir o calor do seu abraço e poder te abraçar de volta! Quero poder sentir seus beijos quentes e fofos que sempre me fazem sorrir… Eu quero poder dormir com você junto de mim me abraçando. Quero me atirar em seus braços sempre que volto pra casa. Quero poder ouvir você dizer que me ama… Por favor Error… - o maior puxou seu rosto com dificuldade, forçando-o a encará-lo.

\- Eu te amo, Ink. - o menor sentiu mais lágrimas chegando os olhos. Atirou-se em cima do destruidor, o abraçando com força e chorando em seu peito. Error acariciava suas costas com calma, apesar da grande dor que sentia no braço. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Ink.

\- P-por favor… Nã-ão minta p-pra mim…

\- Eu não estou mentindo, Ink. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem.

\- Não vou não! Eu não posso viver sem você Error!

\- Sim, você pode. Você pode e você vai. 

\- Não eu não vou! Eu não quero isso!

\- Ink… Olha pra mim. - o pintor fez como foi pedido. Error encarou fundo nas órbitas coloridas do pintor, apesar das lágrimas que acumulavam e escorriam das mesmas. - Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa. Quero que me prometa que não importa o que aconteça, você vai continuar sendo essa pessoa adorável que você é. Vai continuar sendo animado e energético. Vai continuar sem dar bola nenhuma pra nada do que acontecer à sua volta. Me prometa que vai continuar sendo o mesmo arco-íris filho da puta por quem eu me apaixonei.

Se as lágrimas já não estavam escorrendo antes, agora definitivamente estavam. Ink grudou no pescoço de Error, este já acumulando um pouco de poeira, como se fosse a sua própria vida. Seu choro ficava cada vez mais alto. Ele definitivamente não queria deixar o destruidor ir. Queria mantê-lo para sempre ao seu lado. Continuar seguindo a vida que tinham juntos e erguer sua relação novamente. Não queria pensar que estaria perdendo o amor de sua vida por ter sido tão idiota. Error abriu um sorriso triste e o abraçou de volta, não podendo apertá-lo com muita força por seus dedos e braços já estarem virando poeira.

\- Ink… Eu não tenho muito tempo. Por favor, prometa pra mim… - se soltou dos braços do destruidor e o encarou com um grande pesar.

\- … Está bem. Eu prometo. - o maior abriu um sorriso calmo e mais tranquilo. Se aproximou do menor e o deu um último beijo, o mesmo retribuindo de imediato. As lágrimas de Ink escorriam com força, enquanto Error deixou escapar uma única gota d'Água de uma de suas órbitas. Se separaram e o destruidor voltou a acariciar as bochechas de Ink com movimentos ternos do dedão.

\- Eu te amo tanto, Ink. 

\- Eu te amo mais. - respondeu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, acompanhado de uma pequena porção de lágrimas.

\- Hehe, aí está o sorriso que eu amo tanto. - Ink soltou uma risada triste, levando a mão do maior sobre a boca, aproveitando de seu calor uma última vez. Fechou os olhos, as lágrimas tornando a cair.

\- Adeus, Ink.

O protetor de universos abriu lentamente os olhos, vendo sua mão coberta de poeira. Virou sua cabeça para frente, apenas para se achar sozinho na floresta de Outertale.

\- Adeus, Error. - sussurrou, derramando uma última lágrima sobre a pilha de poeira em sua frente.


End file.
